J'aimerais bien voir ça
by GliX
Summary: Quand la tension entre Puck et Sam prend soudainement une tournure bien différente...Le rating M est largement, LARGEMENT mérité.


_**Bienvenue pour ce premier projets à deux plumes ! **_

_**On commence par un Sam/Puck (Certains appellent leur couple "Suck"...ça se passe de commentaires) écrit au fil de l'eau, sans plan de départ mais qui a plutôt bien tourné.**_

_**Est-ce que c'est du PWP ? Euh...comment dire ? Presque. Enfin, non, c'en est complètement, alors jugez-le en tant que tel ;)**_

* * *

><p>C'est après avoir claqué la porte de son casier qu'il la vit. Innocemment adossée à son casier,<p>

Quinn se laissait conter fleurette par un Puck très souriant. Sam eut une montée de colère. Etait-il plus énervé par les sourires faussement timides de Quinn ou part la main de Puck appuyée sur le mur, insistante et, elle, faussement nonchalante ? Les deux, sans doute.

Il se dirigea vers eux en tentant de masquer son exaspération :

- Salut.

- Oh Sam, tu tombes mal, ma mère voulait que je rentre tôt chez moi, j'dois y aller. Je t'appelle ce soir !

Quinn l'embrassa très vite, fit un signe de la main à Puck, et détala.

Sam se retourna vers Puck, qui apparemment trouvait la situation très drôle.

- Fier de toi, Puckerman ?

- J'vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, Evans, répliqua Puck avec un sourire malhonnête.

- Tu te fous de qui ? J'ai pas vu Quinn de la journée et quand je la croise enfin, je te trouve en train de lui faire ton numéro.

- Ecoute, tes problèmes avec Quinn, je suis pas sûr que ça me regarde. Si elle a envie de prendre un peu l'air...

- Le problème c'est toi.

Puck sourit à nouveau, ses yeux s'imbibant d'une espèce de malice qui signifiait clairement qu'il était ravi de la situation. Le beau brun à la crête ravageuse n'avait pas tellement apprécié de découvrir que son ex petite-amie sortait avec ce gamin à la bouche énorme. Il se devait donc de reconquérir celle qui était sienne.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? s'emporta à nouveau le blond.

Mais son interlocuteur était bien trop occupé à regarder plus en détail les lèvres roses de son camarade du Glee Club. Une question lui vint à l'esprit :

- Comment fait-elle pour ne pas se faire avaler la bouche ?

Puck semblait réellement en train de réfléchir assidûment sur le sujet. L'effet sur Sam ne tarda pas à se manifester, la colère du blond s'évanouit presque aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Il se toucha machinalement les lèvres avant de rétorquer :

- J'embrasse comme un Dieu. C'est Quinn qui le dit.

- Ça mon vieux, aucun risque. Je suis Le Dieu toute catégorie quand il s'agit de mélanger ma langue avec celle des autres.

Sam se mit à rire :

-Tu n'as jamais embrassé Sam Evans, sinon, tu ne dirais pas ça.

Puck sortit de sa contemplation et reprit un air des plus sérieux :

- Je pourrais te donner des tas de leçons sur la façon d'emballer les filles, me fais pas rire, mec.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Sam venait de remettre la lanière de son sac à dos en place en esquissant un sourire. Durant un cours instant, les regards des deux adolescents se croisèrent et eurent la même idée.

- Pas devant…commença Sam.

- Non, pas devant tout le monde. Viens.

C'était surtout la curiosité qui poussait Sam à suivre Puck. Et aussi l'envie de montrer qu'il n'avait rien à apprendre de lui. Puck le mena à travers deux ou trois couloirs avant de lui ouvrir la porte de la remise où, mais ça, Sam ne pouvait pas le savoir, il avait lui-même reçu des leçons de la part de Lauren. Puck lui ouvrit la porte :

- Les dames d'abord.

Sam grogna quelque chose d'indéterminé et entra. Il entendit la porte claquer et se retrouva la seconde d'après plaqué contre le mur, les poignets maintenus par ceux de Puck, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Prêt pour le meilleur baiser de ta vie ? Murmura Puck.

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, siffla le blond.

Puck posa ses lèvres sur la bouche du blond qui, il se le répéta encore, était vraiment impressionnante. Et le jeu fut lancé.

Il sentit avec bonheur la langue de Sam commencer à se rebeller contre la sienne, et finalement, posément, se calmer et se laisser emporter. Il avait les lèvres si douces. Et d'un coup, Sam parut se réveiller, et tout en libérant une de ses mains, qu'il plaqua sur la nuque de Puck, il approfondit encore leur baiser.

Sam était aux anges. Il était forcé de reconnaître que Puck assurait. Peut-être un peu trop, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il sentit son boxer devenir un petit peu, un tout petit peu plus serré. Il tenait à sa réputation, et même s'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de copines, elles lui avaient toujours dit que sa langue était un cadeau du ciel.

Alors que la danse de leurs deux langues continuait d'attiser le plaisir des deux mâles, ils firent tomber autour d'eux divers objets entreposés là. Le blond suçait longuement la langue de son camarade tandis que ce dernier mordillait avec frénésie la lèvre inférieure du nouveau membre de la chorale.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Cependant, leurs visages se tenaient toujours à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sam avait l'une de ses mains posé sur l'épaule de Puck, l'autre toujours maintenue par le brun.

-Ca t'a fait kiffer hein ? souligna Puck, le regard narquois.

-Tais-toi, Puckerman.

Pour l'aider à joindre le geste à la parole, Sam entreprit un nouveau baiser avec le brun. Cette fois-ci, il ne se sentait pas simplement à l'étroit à l'intérieur de son pantalon, il avait envie d'exploser, de pouvoir se libérer. Noah, lui, décida d'entreprendre une nouvelle sorte de baiser avec sa nouvelle proie. Il dévia sa bouche pour la descendre le long du cou du beau blond. Doucement, mais sûrement, il commença à lui lécher, puis mordiller, la peau qu'il humait avec un certain plaisir. Evans sentait une sorte de parfum sucré qui lui enivrait complètement les narines. Puck passa ensuite une main sur son pantalon pour remettre en place son érection qu'il avait bien du mal à cacher.

Sam leva les yeux vers le plafond, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible tandis que l'autre adolescent était en train de passer l'une de ses mains sous son t-shirt. Sam l'arrêta brusquement :

-On est clairs, si je fais ça, c'est juste parce que Quinn me donne pas ce dont j'ai envie.

-Relax, mec, je suis pas gay. Je vais juste te montrer ce que Puckerman sait faire, et peut-être même te faire découvrir deux-trois trucs.

Sam acquiesça, poussant Puck contre l'un des murs, et plongea à nouveau ses lèvres roses contre celles du brun. Il laissa tomber sa veste de l'équipe sur le sol, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il pouvait continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris. La main ferme de Noah passa sous le t-shirt rouge du jeune adolescent et commença à le caresser doucement.

Sam lâcha un soupir dans la bouche de Puck, suivit d'un gémissement tandis que Puck caressait ses muscles. D'abord ses épaules, puis ses pectoraux. Il avait la main légèrement rugueuse, c'était bon, trop bon, et si différent des doigts fins et graciles de Quinn…Sam se prenait au jeu et en redemandait. Entre les deux jambes de Puck il plaqua la sienne, dominant. Il sentit Puck sourire de ses initiatives et redoubla d'efforts en lui mordillant la lèvre.

Puck faisait maintenant passer ses mains dans le dos de Sam alors que celui-ci lui enlevait à son tour sa veste. Plus Sam goûtait à Puckerman, plus il en voulait. Très vite, il n'y tint plus, et plaqua brusquement son bassin contre le sien. Sentant avec plaisir une bosse qui ne mentait pas, il fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de Puck et la défit. « Pas question de lui donner ce qu'il veut tout de suite », pensa Sam, vicieux. Les mains sur sa taille, il agrippait les muscles cuivrés, les sentait chauds, brûlants même. Leur chaleur fit monter en lui l'envie qu'il avait de goûter encore plus au corps qu'il tenait. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était incapable de faire mariner Puck plus longtemps.

Il lui retira son t-shirt et fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'extasier sur les pectoraux impressionnants de Noah Puckerman. Les siens, à Sam, étaient dessinés, mais plats, alors que ceux de Puck étaient sculptés et puissants. Il les caressa longuement, sans cesser d'embrasser leur propriétaire, bouillonnant d'impatience.

Il s'agenouilla, enfin, et défit le bouton du pantalon de Puck, en prenant soin de caresser ses cuisses au passage. Il releva les yeux pour profiter de la vue imprenable qu'il avait. Puckerman se tenait devant lui, torse nu, le pantalon tout juste défait, nonchalant, suant la beauté et exsudant le désir. Ses yeux brillants contrastaient avec son souffle court. Reportant les yeux en face de lui, Sam put apprécier la bosse qui y déformait délicieusement le caleçon. Il caressa le tissu, l'embrassa même, et, enfin, sentant la main de Puck derrière sa nuque, baissa l'élastique du boxer.

La virilité du brun apparut aux yeux du blond. Ce dernier regardait le membre fièrement tendu de son partenaire avec surprise, mais surtout, avec envie. Hormis son propre sexe, jamais il n'avait vu d'aussi près et aussi tendu une virilité pareille. Il se surprenait à le trouver beau et à vouloir se faire plaisir avec.

Doucement, il posa sa main droite sur l'engin et commença à le toucher timidement. Puck posa sa main dans la chevelure blonde du garçon pour l'inciter à continuer, avant de jeter sa tête en arrière pour se mordre les lèvres et se laisser aller à quelques murmures enthousiastes.

Sam enserra d'avantage l'objet de ses désirs et approcha son visage de celui-ci. L'odeur vint lui picoter les narines. Puck était un mâle, un vrai, un pur. Le parfum qui se dégageait de son sexe en était une belle preuve.

-Vas-y, viens goûter.

Encouragé par la voix envoûtante du brun, Sam posa doucement ses lèvres en hauteur, pour caresser de ses lèvres énormes et de sa langue rose le gland déjà bien humide. Puck s'électrisa, mordant ses lèvres pour ne rien dévoiler. Sam le ressentit et commença alors à jouer davantage avec l'aide de sa langue. Celle-ci passa fébrilement sur l'énorme gland, avant de descendre le long de son sexe, pour ensuite remonter. D'une main, il empoignait les deux bijoux qui ornait sa virilité, jouant avec, caressant les poils noirs bien entretenus par le Puckerman.

Puis fermant les yeux, Sam se laissa emporter et avala le gland avant de pousser le plus possible le sexe de son ami dans sa bouche. D'abord timidement, il le ressortit avant de l'avaler à nouveau. Malheureusement, le membre de Puck était bien trop imposant pour que le blond puisse avoir la capacité de l'avaler entièrement. Il s'y essaya tout de même – évitant un haut-le-cœur – et se laissa encourager par les murmures, les gémissements et l'excitation de son nouveau partenaire.

-Putain, vas-y, c'est trop bon Evans. Allez.

Démarrant un lent va et viens, Sam profita du goût unique et poivré du sexe de Puck. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir prendre plaisir à une telle pratique. Il n'avait rien contre, mais n'avait jamais était intéressé par ça. Quelle grosse erreur il avait fait.

Sa langue jouait maintenant avec l'énorme sexe, puis les deux boules en dessous. Il avalait, suçait, mordillait, léchait. Les sons de Puck se firent de plus en plus longs, plus sonores. Il s'exprimait clairement, comme rarement il le faisait. Sam était un expert. Son énorme bouche lui servait à autre chose qu'à chanter. Puck devait reconnaître que le blond était le dieu de la fellation.

Sam, tout en continuant son emprise buccale sur le membre bien viril de Puck, défit sa propre ceinture et glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, afin de toucher son propre sexe. Toujours à genoux, il sentit la main bien plus ferme de Puck lui intimer l'ordre de continuer. Le brun caressait la chevelure du blond et lui donnait le rythme idéal pour la fellation.

Sam se retira quelques instants pour jeter un œil vers son nouvel amant. Presque suppliant, il lui demanda en laissant tomber son propre pantalon :

-Tu veux essayer ?

Puck hésita un instant :

-J'sais pas mec, c'est pas trop mon truc ça…

- Genre, dis plutôt que t'as peur de montrer que y'a un domaine où t'es pas doué…

- La ferme, Marilyn.

Sam s'allongea sur le sol, sur le dos, appuyé sur ses coudes. Puck rampa et à son tour baissa le boxer de Sam, en en profitant largement pour prendre en main les fesses rondes et musclées qu'il dévoilait. Le sexe de Sam se dressait fièrement, gonflé et tremblant, déjà humide. Puck hasarda une main.

Il faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais sucer une queue était une première pour lui. Les quelques expériences qu'il avait des mecs ne l'avaient jamais mené à ça. Kurt était trop intimidé pour lui demander quoi que ce soit ce jour-là, quant à Mike, il n'aimait pas tellement ça.

Le sexe de Sam tenait tout juste dans sa main. Il commença à monter et descendre son poignet, satisfait de voir Sam prendre un air hagard et béat. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. L'érection de Sam s'accrut encore, et Puck se rendit compte qu'il avait de la concurrence, sur la longueur comme sur la largeur.

Il devait le reconnaître, il avait faim de Sam. Il se pencha et commença à lécher le gland sensible et chaud. Un goût amer, et pourtant délicieux, se répandit sur ses lèvres. Il en voulut plus. Doucement, progressivement, il avala la verge de Sam dont les yeux se fermèrent de plus en plus. Une fois qu'il l'eut en bouche il fit passer sa langue autour de la chair dure comme le roc. Encore une fois, encore un tour, et à chaque fois Sam murmurait des « Encore…oui…mmh Puck vas-y… » Puck sourit intérieurement. Il gérait. Il gérait tout, et en plus il prenait lui-même son pied. A genoux pendant qu'il suçait Sam avec vigueur, sa main droite revint vers son propre sexe qu'il commença à branler, incapable de se retenir. Il relâcha ainsi un peu de la pression que sa queue accumulait, pour faire un sort encore meilleur à celle qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Sam de son côté était aux anges : jamais on ne l'avait sucé ainsi, avec autant de…passion, de savoir-faire. Il se dit que c'était peut-être ça qui rendait la pipe de Puck meilleure que toutes les autres : Puck savait ce qu'il aimait, il savait ce dont un mec avait besoin. Jamais il n'aurait mis les dents comme il arrivait à Santana de le faire. Il sentait ces lèvres fermes, cette langue décidée et puissante, jusqu'au souffle chaud qui de temps à autre caressait sa verge. Putain de bordel de dieu, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de jouir dans cette gorge, jouir dans la putain de gorge de Noah.

Celui-ci, peut-être parce qu'il avait senti que Sam était sur le point de craquer, releva la tête, lui lécha une dernière fois le gland et fixa Sam dans les yeux :

- Alors ?

- C'est…trop…t'es trop bandant, Puckerman.

- Pas très original, mais j'm'en contenterai. Prêt pour la suite ?

Sam se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes pour voir les yeux de Puck. Ce dernier souriait malicieusement. Il en voulait plus. Sam allait passer à la casserole. Le blond ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il se sentait prêt et complètement rassuré. Jamais personne n'avait effleuré ne serait-ce qu'un peu son intimité. C'était quelque chose de personnel et… Savoir que le sexe énorme et gonflé de Puck allait forcer l'entrée le tendit un petit peu. Le brun s'en rendit compte :

-Relax. Je vais être très doux tu verras…

En lui disant cela, Puck s'était allongé sur le corps de Sam pour l'embrasser à nouveau et mélanger sa langue à la sienne :

-Okay, répondit Sam. Vas-y.

Noah aida le blond à relever ses jambes pour voir plus en détail l'anus fermé de Sam. Ce dernier l'aida et lui offrit la vue imprenable que le brun attendait tant. Sans doute grâce à son jeune âge, Sam était totalement imberbe. Ça serait sans doute pareil qu'avec une fille, pensa Puck.

Il enfouit son visage entre les deux fesses de Sam pour passer sa langue le long de la raie de ses fesses. Puis pressant la chose, sa langue s'attaqua à la rondelle humide mais ferme du chanteur. Il commença à la titiller avec sa langue pour forcer le passage, l'humidifier et la faire entrer.

Sam était en pleine extase, dans une sorte de transe incontrôlable. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une simple langue aurait pu lui procurer autant de plaisir à cet endroit précis. Il avait encore un tas de choses à apprendre, Puck pouvait se vanter d'être un expert.

Au bout d'un moment, la langue ne suffit plus. Puck releva la tête pour voir le visage de Sam. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et se mordait les lèvres. Noah approcha un doigt de l'entrée intime du blond et l'enfonça profondément. Celui-ci passa sans soucis. Rapidement, Puck trouva le point sensible de l'autre jeune homme et ce dernier laissa un cri échapper :

-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ca te plaît hein ?

-Ouais ça…

Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de continuer, un deuxième doigt entra, lui arrachant une légère grimace, et se joignant au premier pour titiller ce point sensible. Il bandait encore plus dur, avec cette folle envie d'éjaculer alors même qu'il ne se touchait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que Puck était en train de lui faire, mais c'était divin. Il aurait presque prié dieu pour qu'il n'arrête pas.

Puck joua avec ses deux doigts, puis un troisième se joignit aux autres. Il essaya de détendre un maximum l'anus de l'adolescent pour le préparer au mieux. Une fois fait, Puck attrapa son énorme sexe d'une main pour s'approcher de l'intimité du blond :

-T'es prêt à crier mec ?

-Attends, tu mets pas de capote ?

-Relax, je suis clean, je gère.

Sam se mordit les lèvres, s'attendant à devoir souffrir à tout moment. Il ferma les yeux tandis que le brun approchait son engin de plus en plus près. Il sentit Puck entrer en lui, doucement mais fermement. Il se sentait mal, la sensation n'était pas ce qu'il aurait imaginé de plus agréable. Il plissa les yeux et souffla un coup. Quand il les rouvrit, Puck était là, goguenard :

- Il te faut pas grand-chose.

- Va te faire foutre, Puckerman.

Puck se retint d'un jeu de mot douteux et commença à aller et venir, doucement d'abord. Sam était chaud, presque fiévreux et si doux. Son cul était magnifique vu de l'extérieur, et maintenant que Puck le pénétrait, il pouvait constater que Sam tenait ses promesses. C'est comme si tout le corps du blond se mettait en marche pour faire prendre à Puck le pied de sa vie. Il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer ses mouvements, sa queue solide comme un bloc de marbre dans le corps satiné de Sam. C'était merveilleux. A tomber.

Il voyait le visage de Sam changer peu à peu d'expression. A un moment, ses yeux s'étaient même rouverts, surpris du bien que le sexe de Puck lui faisait. Peu à peu, Puck sentait qu'il le rendait dingue. Il admirait le corps finement sculpté du blond. Il était moins massif que lui, mais plus que Mike. Sur ses muscles, il avait juste assez de chair pour les faire ressortir et donner à sa peau l'aspect d'une pêche, douce et blanche Ses grimaces de douleur et de plaisir n'étaient pas toujours facile à différencier, mais ce qui ne trompait pas, c'était ses gémissements : « Mmmh…Puck c'est…vas-y plus fort, ouais, ouais encore…putain, ah…vas-y…plus…vite. »

Ses gémissements rendaient Puck comme fou, le remplissaient d'une rage presque animale. Ses coups de bassin se firent encore plus fermes, ses couilles tapaient contre les deux belles fesses lisses tandis que Sam agrippait les pieds des étagères voisines, écartant les bras, totalement abandonné au putain de bien que lui faisait la queue de Puck. Il la sentait en lui, puissante, résolue. Il resserra encore son étreinte autour d'elle, et vit alors Puck se mordre la lèvre et rejeter la tête en arrière. Sam sourit en voyant le pouvoir qu'il avait alors même que Puck pensait dominer la situation. Il n'avait pas la tête à en profiter, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Puck le baise fort, l'encule profondément, jusqu'à lui faire perdre la notion du temps.

Puck, dans un sursaut, agrippa la nuque de Sam et l'embrassa avec force. Puis il reprit son rythme, heureux de voir à chaque impulsion Sam gémir plus fort et plus longtemps. Les mots de Sam n'étaient pas toujours très bien articulés, mais il entendit très distinctement trois mots qui lui firent perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait :

« Puckerman…Défonce-moi. »

Le susnommé ne se fit pas prier et son va et viens se fit plus violent, plus bestial. Il était grandement excité par le fessier et par l'anus du blond. Il ne regardait même plus son sexe entrer et sortir. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de prendre son pied.

Puck n'était pas du genre très démonstratif quand il s'agissait de coucher avec une fille. Mais le cul bien ferme de Sam et la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce corps nu l'emplissait d'une telle force qu'il laissait ses râles de plaisir s'exprimer librement. Comme Evans le lui avait demandé, il le défonçait. Il n'était plus aussi doux et tendre qu'au commencement. Il était le Puckzilla, insatiable et avide de sexe.

Sam, lui, s'accrochait comme il le pouvait à ce qui l'entourait. Les coups de butoirs du brun le faisaient se gigoter dans tous les sens. Dieu que c'était bon pensa le blond. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être autant excité en se faisant prendre de l'intérieur comme une femelle. Et pourtant, il n'était pas ce genre de fille. Absolument pas.

-T'es prêt ?

Puck indiquait clairement qu'il s'apprêtait à venir, ce qui paniqua à nouveau Sam. Avec tout ce que l'on entendait, il craignait… On ne sait quoi. Mais la panique fut bientôt remplacée par l'excitation du moment. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que le sexe de Puck l'inondant de sa masculinité au plus profond de lui. Et il ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps. Tandis que Noah laissait échapper de nouveaux cris, quelque chose de chaud et liquide l'envahit de l'intérieur. Propulsé avec force du membre fièrement tendu du brun.

Les lèvres mordues, le souffle coupé, Sam se mit à jouir des fesses. Chose impensable selon lui, mais c'était le cas. Il vit Puck se sortir pour continuer à masturber son membre sur le ventre du blond et y faire tomber les dernières gouttes de sa semence.

Le cul en feu, Sam passa délicatement sa propre main sur son anus pour y sentir ce même liquide glisser le long de la raie de ses fesses.

-Alors Evans ?

Sam était dans un autre état, une sorte de transe qui le perturbait. Il venait de se faire prendre par Noah Puckerman, et il avait aimé ça. Seulement, il n'avait pas encore joui, et il espérait bien que son nouvel amant arriverait à réparer cet oubli.

- Si tu me laisse comme ça…grogna-t-il, menaçant pour cacher sa réelle inquiétude. Être laissé par terre dans cet état, sali de la jouissance de Puck, lui toujours excité au maximum, c'était à ce moment-là la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

- T'en fais pas, j'suis honnête.

Puck s'allongea aux côtés de Sam et, appuyé sur son coude, embrassa ses lèvres tendrement tandis que sa main revenait masser le sexe gonflé et plaintif. Sam soupira dans sa bouche, Puck y répondit par un petit rire. Qu'il était bon d'avoir un mec si sûr de lui à sa merci.

La main droite de Puck maintenait le visage de Sam contre le sien, tandis que l'autre faisait ses miracles. Soudain – et Sam crut défaillir- Puck les retira toutes les deux. Une seconde sans elles sur sa peau fut un supplice pour Sam qui regarda aussitôt vers son ami avec des yeux remplis de désespoir et d'attente. Qu'avait-il en tête.

Puck se rassit contre le mur et, presque sans effort, tira Sam jusqu'à l'asseoir devant lui, dos à lui, avant de l'enserrer de ses bras. Sam sentait le torse brûlant de Noah dans son dos, et jusqu'à son sexe encore humide au niveau de ses reins. Dans cette position, il se sentait comme un jouet, une poupée. Il aurait pu s'en offusquer mais sur le moment, le désir et l'excitation masquaient totalement son jugement. Il aurait accepté n'importe quoi pourvu que les mains de Puck ne quittent pas son ventre et sa queue, pourvu que son souffle et la sensation de ses lèvres ne cessent pas dans son cou.

Puck tenait Sam entre ses bras, et cela suffisait à lui faire oublier le mur glacial sur lequel il était adossé. Il continuait à rendre dingue le délicieux morceau de chair qui lui était dévoué, en dosant chaque caresse, chaque respiration chaque coup de langue avec un talent indubitable. Il entendait la moindre de ses plaintes, le plus petit de ses « Ne…t'arrête….surtout pas » qui commençaient à le faire lui-même bander à nouveau. Il sourit. Si chaque altercation avec un mec jaloux du lycée se terminait de cette façon, il n'allait plus se retenir.

Sam commençait à détester Puck de tout son cœur : combien de temps comptait-il encore passer à le maintenir dans cet état désespéré ? Puck sentait chaque afflux de sang, chaque pulsation, et faisait tout pour retarder sa jouissance. Quel fils de pute. Et quel dieu. Il lui semblait qu'il voyait des couleurs encore inconnues, et les petits rires de Puck sonnaient comme de la musique. Tous ses sens étaient à bout.

« Puck je t'en supplie…laisse-moi… »

Son tortionnaire mit fin à son calvaire. Sa poigne commença à se resserrer et à aller encore plus vite pour le coup de grâce, il mordit sans ménagement la peau pâle du cou de Sam. Celui râlait de plus en plus bruyamment, et enfin explosa.

Sam poussa un cri qui du être entendu par le tout McKinley. Sa queue sembla éclater et répandit son sperme brillant sur tout son torse musclé. Pendant longtemps, le flot se calmant à peine, il se tordit sur place, son orgasme, le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais vécu, lui donnait des convulsions sur tout son corps.

Puck, satisfait, relâcha sa morsure, et constata que ce cri avait été la goutte d'eau : il était dur à nouveau. Sam le sentait, bien qu'étourdi, il sentait la bite de Puck au creux de ses reins. Et il sourit.

Puck se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

« Je vais peut-être bien avoir besoin de toi une dernière fois »

Puis il se leva. Sam se redressa sur ses genoux, encore tremblant et à peine conscient de la réalité. Il avait l'énorme verge de Puck en face de lui. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit déjà prêt à jouir de nouveau ? Sam n'osa pas poser la question, conscient du fait qu'il aurait l'air ridicule. Cependant, le message était clair : après avoir pris son cul de dieu, Puck voulait violer son visage.

Sam ne savait cependant pas comment il devait s'y prendre. Mais il était inutile de commencer à réfléchir, il devait agir, tout simplement. Non seulement il en avait envie, mais il voyait, en jetant un bref regard vers Puck qui le dominait, que lui n'attendait qu'une chose, que les grosses lèvres du blond viennent se coller contre son gland et avalent complètement sa verge.

Doucement, Sam posa sa main sur les deux boules du brun et approcha son visage de la virilité de son ami. Il déposa un doux baiser sur l'extrémité de la verge, sur le gland, avant de laisser sortir sa langue qui vint titiller le bout du sexe de l'autre jeune homme.

Aussitôt, ce dernier ferma les yeux, laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et posa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de son camarade du Glee Club. Sam fit aller sa langue le long du membre viril du brun tout en prenant bien soin de n'épargner aucune partie.

Il se surprit à aimer ça. Il savait maintenant quel goût pouvait avoir un vrai sexe d'homme et ce n'était absolument pas déplaisant, bien au contraire. Il se délectait avec envie de cet odeur qui lui arrivait aux narines et du goût déposé sur sa langue par la verge de Noah.

Puis après avoir assez longtemps humidifié le sexe de Puck, Sam se décida à le prendre complètement en bouche. Fort heureusement pour lui, sa bouche énorme réussit à avaler presque au maximum l'énorme sexe de Puck. Ce dernier, les mains toujours posés sur la tête du blond, lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entreprendre son aller-retour dès qu'il se sentirait prêt.

Et c'est durant un laps de temps qui parut interminable aux deux jeunes hommes que Sam procura la fellation la plus intense que Puck n'eut jamais connu. Mieux que Santana ou toutes les autres filles qui passèrent dans son lit. Sam savait ce qu'un mec pouvait aimer. Et il s'appliquait à ce que Puck n'oublie jamais ce moment passé avec lui dans ce placard.

De temps à autre, pour éviter un haut le cœur, il ressortait la verge de Noah pour reprendre sa respiration avant de s'appliquer à nouveau pour l'avaler au mieux. Ne se sentant plus, Puck se fit de plus en plus pressant et prit le rythme de lui-même. Il sortait et rentrait à nouveau son sexe, baisant assez sauvagement le doux visage angélique de Sam Evans. Ce dernier se laissait faire, plaqué contre le mur.

Puis soudain, Sam sentit une seconde fois un liquide chaud pénétrer sa bouche. Quelques jets se jetèrent contre son palet. Surpris, il avala, découvrant alors avec grande surprise que la semence de Puckerman n'était pas si mauvaise.

Noah dégagea son sexe de la bouche de Sam, quelques gouttes de son sperme retombant sur le sol. Sam sortit sa langue pour lécher au mieux les quelques traces du passage de Puck sur son visage et entreprit de nettoyer doucement la verge de son ami redevenue sage et au repos.

Puis Puck se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Sam. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se regardèrent pas, mais fixaient intensément le plafond. Sam posa sa tête sur le torse du brun. Ce dernier n'émit aucune objection.

-Putain c'était bon.

-Je t'avais dit, je suis le meilleur, j'assure toujours.

Remit de ses émotions, Puck se leva, commença à se rhabiller sous le regard un peu déçu de Sam.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais pas me les geler ici toute la journée. Je retourne en cours.

Sam commença à ramasser ses affaires pour s'habiller à nouveau, puis avant que Puck ne sorte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient il lui demanda :

-On se voit au Glee Club ?

Puck le regarda en soufflant, tout en jetant un mauvais regard au blond :

-Tu t'attends pas à ce que je t'embrasse avant de partir ?

Pour se défendre, Sam se renferma sur lui-même en objectant :

-Pffff, même pas en rêve. C'était du sexe, c'est tout.

Mais il essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose. Il tourna son regard pour attraper son sac et laisser Puck partir. Mais ce dernier fit une chose assez étrange qui les étonna tous les deux. Il lâcha la poignée de la porte, redressa le visage de Sam et l'embrassa sans crier garde.

Après s'être décollé du blond, Puck lui dit :

-On se voit au Glee Club.

Puckerman sortit du placard à balai, laissant Sam plus troublé que jamais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>P-S : N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)<strong>_


End file.
